During a round of golf, a golfer might use five or more golf clubs which are stored in a golf bag. Often, the bag is placed on a golf cart which in most instances must be kept either on a cart path or in the rough of a golf hole. Unfortunately, a golfer does not always hit his golf shots in an area where the cart an be driven. Furthermore, because most carts are shared with another golfer, it is a rare occurrence that both golfers hit their shots adjacent to each other.
Accordingly, golfers frequently leave their bags and take a few (i.e. two or three) clubs with them and walk to their balls. Only after looking at the forthcoming shot does the golfer actually select the club to be used to play the shot. The remaining clubs are typically laid on the ground while the shot is made and then retrieved and returned to the golf bag.
A number of problems arise with this procedure. First, the grips of the clubs laid on the ground become wet or soiled. With the passage of time, the grips and the club shafts deteriorate owing to the chemicals used on many golf courses. Secondly, clubs are often lost or forgotten in deep grasses or around the green. This all too common occurrence is particularly annoying to golfers having a matched set of clubs. Many times a pitching or sand wedge is left on the apron of a green after a golfer has completed putting out the hole. Finally golf is a very popular aport among the elderly and the handicapped. For many of these avid golfers, it is difficult to bend over and retrieve golf clubs which have been laid on the ground.
The present invention was developed in order to portable, lightweight golf club stand which fits within the golfer's bag but can be removed and carried with a limited number of clubs to the location of a golf ball to support the non-selected clubs while the golfer strokes the ball.